Chimaera
Stardust's character for the Empire Initiative, which was created by Droplet the seawing. Name: Chimaera Number: 439 Tribe: SilkWing Special Ability: Persuasive voice. It's sort of like charmspeak from the Riordanverse - if he has enough energy and focus (which is a lot), his voice is exceedingly persuasive and can convince someone to do almost anything. It does have limits though: it wears off after a few minutes, it's pretty hard to use successfully, and it drains Chimaera a lot. Appearance: (based off of this butterfly) Chimaera is rather small for his age, and fairly skinny. He barely has any muscles, meaning he's pretty "weak" and unathletic. Most of his scales have a bright sheen to them, and catch the light pretty well. Lime green mainscales cover most of his body, which have hints of golden yellow that are brought out when the sun shines on them. His underbelly is this same shade of golden yellow, with undertones of bronze. Nearer the top of his back, pale gray scales accentuate his body, and dark gray overscales and "spine spikes" complete the look. The mainscales are flecked with bits of gray as well, barely noticeable unless someone points them out. Chimaera's wing membranes are sunny yellow, a slightly brighter color than his underbelly. They are patterned with white and dark gray, reminiscent of (duh) the chimaera butterfly's wings. They have a strangely glass-like sheen to them, reflecting light and making it bounce off in different directions. His scales fade into dark gray at the ends of his limbs, and his eyes and antennae are the same color. Most of the time you'll spot him fidgeting with a little toy or flicking his tail; Chimaera can't seem to sit still. He often stands with his wings tucked in, making him look even smaller than he actually is. Overall, he's not very striking, coupled with his docile personality. But he likes to think he is. Behavior: Often Chimaera can be seen strolling calmly through the hallways or trying to act "cool", although he fails most of the time. Nothing seems to faze the odd-looking SilkWing, as he's the kind who always goes with the flow. Most of the time he's irritatingly calm and suave, never getting annoyed. He speaks in a slow Southern drawl, reflecting his laid-back personality. Chimaera never gets worked up or flustered about anything, usually just replying to other dragons' inquiries with an "alrighty" or "you do you". It's been noted that he doesn't often show many emotions; his only mood seems to be "calm and collected". He secretly loves the enigma and mystery surrounding him, and enjoys the confused glances the other experiments and scientists cast his way. Chimaera basks in the uniqueness that other dragons percieve him in and loves being special. He'd hate to been seen as normal, and has a pretty big ego. Honestly he's not a huge fan of socializing, preferring to stay to himself and think about whatever-Chimaera-thinks-about. However, he won't turn down a conversation if another dragon starts with. He enjoys dramatic entrances, usually sweeping into the room last, tipping an imaginary hat, and drawling, "howdy, y'all; what's for dinner?". Chimaera's secretly pretty curious about the outside world, and when he's alone, he'll often lose himself in his fantasizing of what they'll do when (not if, when) they escape. His greatest flaw, though, is his willpower. Or rather, his lack of it. Despite his large ego, Chimaera's a follower, not a leader, and will often bow to the tiniest bit of pressure placed on him. His go-with-the-flow attitude is rather extreme, and it often seems that the SilkWing doesn't have opinions of his own. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone, even if it means disappointing himself. 8A26FD2A-447F-42D0-BD3E-623BC1944649.png|Jadabase colored by Ahkia! ChimeraGraphiteHeadshotByModern.jpg|By Modern Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)